Usuario discusión:M. trainer
Bienvenido a mi página de discusión. Cualquier duda, pregunta, intento de asesinato... eso no XD, bueno cualquier cosa, dilo aquí y te responderé lo más pronto que pueda. Y recuerda firmar siempre con esto, para saber quién eres. http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/9035/mtrainer1.gif Shinies Si soy un suertudo. x3 pero te digo k aki puedes poner un montón de entradas de blogs, si tienes wifi registrarte a torneos, leer pokenovelas, votar en concursos. etc además yo sigo colaborando el wikidex y colaboro aqi. (llevo casi 800 ediciones) anda xfa quedateeee --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 22:16 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Shinies la tira.,, dejame cojer la ds pa decir el resto... Chimchar, porygon, celebi, groudon, torterra, phione, treecko y ariados,,,, groudon y celebi x wifi al 100 --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 22:22 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Re:Duda Claro. Es más, te agradezco que lo hagas; pero recuerda poner el nombre adecuado. --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 18:11 26 dic 2009 (UTC) eSTA WIKI Que te pensabas??? Que funde yo la wiki??? anda ya... la fundó Dialga palkia, no se si le conoceras. aqui soy un futuro administrador para enero. por cierto, ¿vives en españa? yo en barcelona, españa --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 22:28 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Bueno, tambien colaboro aún en WikiDex.... No me he trasladado entero... --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 22:38 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Concurso A ti te va... ¡Luxray!--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 13:46 2 ene 2010 (UTC) MSN Feliz año a ti también!! Bueno, dame tu MSN y así acordamos el día. Si quieres ahora mismo (tiene que ser rápido) --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 20:53 3 ene 2010 (UTC) RE:Feliz año!!! Feliz año a ti tambien!!! no importa por ahora no tengo wi-fi por que ando en casa de mi abuela y ella no tiene wi-fi bueno que la pases muy bien --'wikia ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 20:57 3 ene 2010 (UTC)'' amistad ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Hola M. trainer Hola, soy shiny... Me pasaba para decirte que dónde está en WikiDex tu entrada "Dónde está el papá de Ash" Esa entrada iba genial... Te agradecería si la trasladaras aquí. Por cierto, ¿podrías contribuir algo aquí? Sería de gran ayuda. Si necesitas algo dímelo porque soy administrador desde el día de año nuevo. --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 13:45 4 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿Al final vas a colaborar aqui? --Pokemon shiny 19:48 5 ene 2010 (UTC) amistad hola M.trainer te queria preguntar ¿quires ser mi amigo?--N 22:47 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Unete al Torneo Fortuna AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 05:27 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Firma "WikiDex" Te agradecería, que quitaras en enlace que tienes en WikiDex, directo hacia tu blog. Se puede dejar en enlace de discusión aquí, pero no el de un blog. 21:47 13 ene 2010 (UTC) :Sí, sólo a las discusiones. No a un blog de encuestas. 21:55 13 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Entonces. ¿A qué te refieres? 22:02 13 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Por lo menos aquí no veo problema con eso. En WikiDex, hay ciertas restricciones. 22:07 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Re Vale, ya voté. Dialga Palkia está ahora mismo ayudando en Poké espectaculos, soy el único burócrata activo. Y... gracias por lo del Charizard :) --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 15:44 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Polo Me he registrado en esta wiki también. Polo 17:22 14 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Mira Mira Ya Tengo un bulbasaur y no respondia por que se me olvidaba --'Your friend ' - ' ¿Any Questions?' 01:39 15 ene 2010 (UTC) hola APUNTATATE AL TORNEO TERROR que los rotom te acompañen 14:50 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Pues... no se que poke me darias seria unn `jiglypuff (la bola rosada que cantaba) --'Your friend:₯ ' - ' ¿Any Questions?' 21:08 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Tu lider Hola somos amigos en WikiDex y vi tu pagina y tu equipo es un buen equipo y por eso quiero pedirte que seas el lider de gimnasio de Ciudad Vista Oro te gustaria. AnGeL ¿Todo va O.K? Te puedo dar un huevo de Totodile a cambio de un Bagon.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 14:04 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Question ¿Quieres ser el guardián de la esfera psíquica en La aventura legendaria (parte 2)? Si quieres puedes leer la primera parte , te dejo el enlace La aventura legendaria I´m shiny| 15:03 30 ene 2010 (UTC) ...Como Mewtwo claro... porque el jueves no puedo. mejor el viernes que los rotom te acompañen 13:32 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Enhorabuena Felicidades por tu nombramiento como reversor en wikidex. Polo 15:30 3 feb 2010 (UTC)El Maestro del Tiempo Polo hola luchamos ahora mi code 0904 3793 0032 y mi nombre CHEMA hola luchamos ahora mi code 0904 3793 0032 y mi nombre CHEMAque los rotom te acompañen 17:32 4 feb 2010 (UTC) hubo un error me meto de nuevoque los rotom te acompañen 18:14 4 feb 2010 (UTC) metete de nuevo ubo otro errorque los rotom te acompañen 18:20 4 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿a la fabrica batalla 100que los rotom te acompañen 18:44 4 feb 2010 (UTC) te pongo la medalla estelar en tu usuario Archivo:Medalla_estelar.jpgque los rotom te acompañen 18:48 4 feb 2010 (UTC) 8º GIMNASIO Gimnasio de Ciudad Brillante- Es mi gimnasio . Deberías ser uno de los 6 aprendices que hay que derrotar antes de enfrentarse a mi. Ya que eres de los 6 más poderosos de dialgapedia Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 15:36 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Ahí está la gracia. Vale, serás el Cuarto aprendiz. Dew Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 16:11 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Te reto a un combate 6 vs 6, todos l 100, individual, no legendarios.Yo 17:02 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Una Pregunta Aun necesitas a ese cyndaquil xq tengo un Typhlosion al nivel 80, o algo asi, me avisas Usuario:Frnco14 10:19 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Reto Te reto para retarle a shiny dime cuando tengas tiempo(Tiene que ser o miercoles o viernes o sabado o domingo) --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 01:07 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Pues No lo es. Por cierto, veo que DP te ha pedido combate.... ¡Arróllale! I´m more shiny than you - Questions and Answers here 15:43 12 feb 2010 (UTC) PD:Mola tu firma.. "Cazar shinies Cazar" xD Combate y/o intercambio Me gustaria retarte a un combate amistoso y al ser posible a un intercambio, ahora si puede ser.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 16:04 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Por si acaso apúntame: Código para combates: 4469 2446 4981 Código para que te de un Grotle shiny: 3693 1713 9630 Código para intercambiar: 2493 5374 6654 Apúntame como Angel menosen el 1ª en ese es como Larry Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 18:56 12 feb 2010 (UTC) RE:Corsola Shiny Bueno sera xD --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 17:50 12 feb 2010 (UTC) :Pues Sera --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 17:56 12 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Puesd sera despues por que no tengo ninguno XP --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 22:53 12 feb 2010 (UTC) :::Muy bien y bien por ti :) --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 22:59 12 feb 2010 (UTC) El Instí El Instí es una nueva pokenovela y necesito personajes ¿Quieres ser uno?Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 23:27 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Bien ¡Bien hecho! Ciudad Brillante está creciendo mucho, además puedes poner tus ofertas en Casa del trueque. Por cierto, si quieres mi spiritomb shiny y tienes un latias nivel 90-100 te lo agradecería. Ah, dime que pokémon se usaron para anunciarlo en "Roca Sagrada" y espero que se cumplieran las normas del gym... Bye Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 14:04 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Trueque ¿Das el Mew o los shinys?Polo 21:00 18 feb 2010 (UTC) que quieres hola que quieres por tus pokes shinys que ofreces ya no tengo shinys ni eventos (se me borro el diamante) dime cuales quieres por todos esos que ofreces--balo 23:27 18 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿Qué pides por... ...uno de tus pokes shinys, si quieres te doy esto: Archivo:Charizard_DP_Brillante_rarito-1-.png Es mi Charizard shiny pero solo es un Sprite que he hecho.JeJe, ¿Qué pides?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?]] Cosas de lo mio 19:25 19 feb 2010 (UTC) :Por evento, ¿Un Deoxis?¿Un Mew?¿Un Lugia?Los tengo en la pokedex los puedo buscar por la GTS.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'''Angel]] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']] Cosas de lo mio 19:36 19 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Tengo un Lugia pero se nota que es il_al, porque es shiny y porque a cambio pedian un starly.¿Cómo haces para tener tantos shinys?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']] Cosas de lo mio 19:45 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Altar a Cap. Falcon Me gustaría que pusieras un altar a tu Cap. Falcon en Cementerio Pokémon Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 22:34 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Medalla Coraje Te tengo que dar la Medalla Coraje ya que eres un aprendiz.I? Love Shinies 15:09 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:65px-MedallaKantoGary1.png Te reto A un combate 6 contra 6, ¿vale?.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 21:39 22 feb 2010 (UTC) :O.k sin legendarios, pero ¿qué dia y a qué hora?Se que eres de Chile ¿no?, yo soy español,[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 14:00 23 feb 2010 (UTC) ::El viernes, pero no entre las 16:00 y las 17:00 hora española.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 15:03 24 feb 2010 (UTC) Aviso Si eres Fan de LoS TrioS pues no te pierdas su segunda temporada. También te dejo la plantilla de la pokénovela de LoS TrioS: Espero que disfrutes con esta pokénovela tan emocionante. (10:30)~(España) Mi ekipo Hola, venia para decirte que pokemon cambio por manaphy e pensado en estos: Ninetales, Charizard, Weavile, Torterra, Nidoking, Glaceon, Gallade, Drifblim, Aggron, Steelix, Gliscor, Haunter y Seviper. Ismaeljonaspoke 17:58 25 feb 2010 (UTC) La hora del combate A las 21:00 ¿te parece bien a esa hora? [[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 18:44 26 feb 2010 (UTC) :Toma mi código:4469 2446 4981 y me apuntas como Larry, ¿te importa que sigamos en el chat? es que internet me va muy mal.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 19:15 26 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿Cómo estas? Me he enterado por Elvicho007 y Elite angel que hubo un terremoto en Chile. Espero que estés bien I Love Shinies - Shiny City 13:50 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate No pasa nada... Que tal todo por ahí? --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 16:35 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Estado Como estas??!???? tubo que ser feo ese terremoto,ojala no te alla pasado nada 'Dialga' 'Palkia' 16:52 27 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿Qué tal? Ya me he enterado, espero que estes bien y que solo haya sido un susto.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?]][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | '''Cosas de lo mio]] 17:20 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Terremoto ¿Que tal estas despues del Terremoto? Espero que no te haya pasado nada ni a ti ni a tu familia. Yo me entere de esto por experiencia propia (estuve en el terremoto viendo como caian cosas y se hacian añicos) Todo Dialgapedia se ha preocupado por los afectados ¿No te parece una gran comunidad? Una ultima cosa ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Bye y saludos Vicho Apuntar en Aventura Pokémon Quisieras apuntarte en aventura pokémon? si quieres pon tu ficha en la discusion ;) --'Dialga' Palkia 01:29 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Reversor Te he concedido el cargo de reversor. Creo que ya sabes la herramienta nueva que tienes, así que me ahorro las explicaciones. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Calibri'" _rte_style="color:DarkGreen; font-family:'Calibri'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:DarkGreen; font-family:'Calibri'">'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 18:14 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Por tu cargo de Reversor, espero que lo cumplas bien :) I Love Shinies @team 14:32 10 mar 2010 (UTC) Puntos Gracias por usar el CCP. Tienes 5 ptos en tu cuenta I Love Shinies @team 19:29 10 mar 2010 (UTC) No olvides ponerla en tu pag. de usuario En realidad.... ....No es una plantilla, es una tabla. De todas formas es muy cómoda. Por cierto, te envié un mensaje cuando lo del terremoto, y repito; ¿Estáis tu y tu familia bien? Salu2; I Love Shinies @team 19:30 11 mar 2010 (UTC) PWF quieres ser parte de esta dialganovela? Yo 23:30 11 mar 2010 (UTC) Re:C.C.P. Si ahorita si puedo Franco 13:39 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Alto mando Te reto como miembro del Alto mando. Ya he vencido a Angel. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] Mi discusión 21:32 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Club Brillante ¿Te parecería que creáramos tu y yo una nueva modalidad/sección del club? La del "Pokémon shiny destacado" Pokémon shiny Em voleu comentar alguna cosa? Bloc La gran ciutat Club Brillant (@team) 18:54 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Consiste en lo siguiente; Cada mes, quiero que se proponga un Pokémon shiny destacado habría que rellenar este formulario: Ejemplo; Mi darkrai shiny *Nombre del Pokémon: Darkrai *Mote:Dark *Diferencia de género: Ninguna *Color en normal: Negro *Color en shiny: Azul Marino y rosa *Descripción pokédex en cualquier juego: Causa pesadillas.... *Ataques destacados que puede aprender y su descripción (sólo por Nivel y MT/MO): Brecha negra y Comesueños Si quieres lo creamos ahora ;) Pokémon shiny Em voleu comentar alguna cosa? Bloc La gran ciutat Club Brillant (@team) 19:04 17 mar 2010 (UTC) La cuestión es que los entrenadores han de votar. El que gane, (los 4 primeros) se les concederán unas placas de "Pokémon shiny destacado" . Sobre lo de jefe me parece muy bien, porque ordenas mucho el club. Crearé la página y las placas. Tú darás las placas de los 1º y 2º y yo las de 3º y 4º. Pokémon shiny Em voleu comentar alguna cosa? Bloc La gran ciutat Club Brillant (@team) 19:14 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Por tu cargo de administrador en WikiDex. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] Mi discusión 19:54 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Enhorabuenaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Felicidades por tu cargo de admin en WikiDex, [[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué?']] @team [[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Mira]] 19:56 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Claro Que funciona el C.C.P es solo que cuando yo estoy conectado, tu no y si no es eso, cuando ambos estamos conectados no puedo usar el DS, ten paciencia recuerda que solo yo estoy clonando en el C.C.P y paro clonacion tras clonacion Franco 19:58 21 mar 2010 ¿Es cierto.. Tu cargo de administrador en WikiDex..? Si es así; ¡Enhorabuena! Me paso para enseñarte las placas de 3º y 4º puesto en Pokémon Brillante Destacado; Pokémon shiny Em voleu comentar alguna cosa? Bloc La gran ciutat Club Brillant (@team) 14:10 22 mar 2010 (UTC) El 31 de Marzo a las 23:59 horas 59 segundos 9 décimas 99 centésimas 999 milésimas (hora española). Creo que me pasé XD Pokémon shiny Em voleu comentar alguna cosa? Bloc La gran ciutat Club Brillant (@team) 14:19 22 mar 2010 (UTC) PBD Voy a archivar los meses en subpáginas, ¿te parece? Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? Blog 16:06 24 mar 2010 (UTC) "A borrar" Cuando veas plagio evidente en una página, revierte la edición y en caso tal avisa a un administrador de bloquear al usuario. 22:01 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Combate ¿Podrías luchar conmigo? Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 14:28 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola soy MAESTRO AX no quiero se pesado auque por favor unete a mi no tienes que hacer nada solo poner el perfi y ya esta si quieres te hago jefe de Fantasma veneno siniestro volador o roca por favor es un honor tenerte en mi wikia y ya tenemos el logo unico aunque aun no a salido pero saldra creo a mañana por favor te lo suplico y ya hemos hecho la pagina torneos y ya tenemos la plantilla perfil [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 02:29 2 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡WoW! ¡ me contó la historia de vuestro país y la verdad es que es de película! Ángel García Chico 18:19 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Sí, hacía mucho que no hablábamos, jejeje.... Yo también estoy en crisis, lo único que conseguí estos días fue un Rhydon shiny que ya es un Rhyperior. ¿Que pasará? Creo que le dimos demasiada caña al Pokéradar jejejje Ángel García Chico 10:16 5 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Shiny! Hola, M, soy Shiny. Me aburría y cogí el Pokéradar. Y tras hacer una cadena de 46, ¿sabes que me salió? ¡un Bagon shiny! Lo voy a entrenar muy duro, y será un Salamence shiny. Ángel García Chico 08:42 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Premio Saludos:--'EA The Game 2 DANGER' 09:59 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Psssssss Oye si eres reversor vuelve a poner a DP y a los otros admi pero no a alecran el hizo todo esto NO FIRMARE REVIZA LA ULTIMÁ EDICION Psssssss Tragedia en los adm... REVERSOR REVERSOR AUXILIO ANTES DEL BLOQUE TOTAL¡¡ NO TE DIRE QUIEN SOY Administrador A partir del momento eres administrador, usa correctamente tus funciones. 00:45 22 abr 2010 (UTC) Pues.... Hola M. Te felicito lo primero por el cargo de administrador. Espero que lo hagas bien. Bueno... Pasa que se volvió loco y nos bloqueó a todos, y después se bloqueó a él mismo. Si no te lo crees puedes ver el registro de bloqueos. se desbloqueó él sólo y desbloqueó a todos menos a Alecran. (Los bloqueos eran para siempre). Cambiando de tema; me planté ante un Growlithe shiny con unos 30 en el Pokéradar (aunque tengo un arcanine shiny). Lo hiba a capturar por el cumpleaños de un amigo al que le encantan los Growlithe. El muy desgraciado usó rugido y no le pude capturar :( [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Ángel Shiny']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?']]~ Bloc ~ A WOWiki... 15:28 22 abr 2010 (UTC) ¿Buscar otra vez el Growlithe? Podría usar el método de Masuda... Tengo un Ditto japonés y mi Arcanine shiny me serviría... Aunque de momento estoy sin Wi-Fi. Dentro de unos tres días me lo arreglarán por fin (o eso creo). Adios y que sigas bien. [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Ángel Shiny']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?']]~ Bloc ~ A WOWiki... 20:22 22 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: ¿Tienes el Juego de Worms Open Warfare? Si lo tienes colabora en Worms Open Warfare Wiki, que está al final de mi firma.. . Ok Gracias por recordármelo, voy al wifi dentro de 5 min..¿Te parece? Franco Soy todo oídos 15:32 1 may 2010 (UTC) PD:¿Por qué no te metes al chat? ¡Congratulations! Archiva esto :) Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 13:52 3 may 2010 (UTC) RE:PBD Ah! Ese Umbreon es tuyo... Es que no te ví en el Historial. Sí, por supuesto que puedes volver a poner tu candidatura :) Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 18:25 5 may 2010 (UTC) Intercambio Olle te cambio si todavia tienes el evee shiny te lo cambio por cualquier cosa (rasonable) respondeme en cuanto veas este mensajeDiegox12360 02:15 6 may 2010 (UTC) ok Olle yo te cambio el eevee por el mew puedes el dia viernes si de donde eres? dependiendo de donde eres fijamos la hora ok? --Diegox12360 18:31 6 may 2010 (UTC) p.d. respondeme cuando veas ente mensaje. otra p.d.yo soy de chile. Pokémon Shiny Hola M., te quería preguntar, si me podías dar unos shinies.Serás bien pagado(Pokedex)**Broma**. Saludos Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto ' 22:48 7 may 2010 (UTC) De verdad? Ok, tienes Msm, esto se demora un poco xD Torneo Chile DP Hola M... ya que eres de chile por que no participas en ese torneo? Saludos --◄(-__-)► 'ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 02:38 16 may 2010 (UTC) Eevee shiny Queria preguntarte si aun tienes un eevee shiny, es que siempre he querido uno y queria ver si a ti te sobra alguno...en caso de que si, ponme en mi pagina de discusion que pides por el....Doezz-Cks....Algun problema? (xD) 00:54 22 may 2010 (UTC)